Repairing hollow fan blades under currently available processes suffers from a few drawbacks. Many current processes may not achieve a repaired fan blade having similar fatigue life to an originally manufactured blade. Further, it is desirable when repairing fan blades that the internal vacuum of the hollow portion of the blade meets manufacturer specifications. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.